pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Tsurugi
"H-hi... Ni-nice to meet y-*'bite his tongue and''' blushes embarrased* 's-sorry..." |katakana = マコト 剣|romaji = Makoto Tsurugi|age = 16|Species = Human|gender = Male|birthday = 6th of July|Height = 1'71|eye color = Brown|hair color = Brown|family = Ryosuke Tsurugi - Older Brother|home = Parajuku|type = Lovely Idol|seiyuu = KENN|song sang = My world, Your world|singer = |brand =Fantasy Time |imagecolor = '''Brown red}} Makoto Tsurugi (マコト 剣 Makoto Tsurugi) is a character from Pripara Idol Academy. He's a secondary character of Xesc13primero. He studied in the M Preparatoy but for make his wish true he transfered to pripara idol academy in order to became a great idol like his older brother alongside with Kou-chan, his childhood friend. His representative color is Brown red. Appareance He's a very tall young teenge that has tanned brown skin. His middle brown-grey hair is cuted with a side-bang and he has calm brown-grey colored eyes. He usually wears his uniform of the M Preparatory. Personality He's shy, clumsy and tends to blush and geting embarrased from the most little thing but when you talk about being an idol he doesn't lose in seriousness. He tends to lean a lot on his childhood friend "Kou-chan". History Since young he has been introverted and shy and it was difficult for him to make friends so he always was with her mother and with his older brother 'cause his parent was always working due to her mother illness in order to pay bills,etc. When he was about 5 years old he met Kousuke Fujiwara at his traditional dance practice in order to make her mother smile 'cause she loved japanese traditional dance. After Kousuke scolded him 'cause his terrible dance and teached him how it had to be done, Kousuke became Makoto's first friend. Some years later, her mother died and his older brother decided to became an idol and he left home in order to life in the dorms of the discographic he signed with after winning a really important audition. After so months without seeing his brother 'cause he started a tour for all japan, he recieved a letter from his older brother, the one became a really important pop star, inside it, there were three tickets for an important concert so he was happy he could see again his older brother along with his father and Kousuke. The day of the live. the music, the lights, the emotion, everything. the remember of the first time seeing his brother on stage in live... he was captivated by the "Idol world" but that day, something happened, he fell from the stairs and his brother tried to save him injurying himself instant, that made Makoto to being a little sad but what became more sad it's that his brother retired of being an idol and thinking it was his fault he entered into a depression. Now, along with Fujiwara Kousuke, his childhoodfriend, study in the M Preparatory althought a lot of the time he spends he uses in research about the Idol world in order to become one and stalking PIA students. Relationships * Ryosuke Tsurugi: His the older brother he admired in the past, they don't get like they used to since Makoto avoids his brother 'cause he feels guilty about Ryosuke's injury. * Kousuke Fujiwara: His childhood friemd, he tends to relay on him for everything and Kousuke is the one who takes the initiative when they think about do something or not 'cause Makoto it's too shy. Trivia * Althoughts he wanted to be an idol over all he was to shy and scared of being one actually. ** He was so scared he couldn't sing in front of others and he still barely speaks with a loud voice. ** Now he became an idol he's happier than before and he loves to go to Pripara along with Kousuke. * He's a really introverted Otaku. Althought now he doesn't seems to care for others to know it. * He shares voice with Toudou Hibiki, Toraishi Izumi , Satsuki Aoi, Suminomiya Aoi and more characters. Category:Xesc13primero Category:Idol Category:Male Category:Human Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Lovely Idol Category:Original Character Category:Fantasy Time User Category:Kagayaku! Umarekawaru series Category:LGBT Characters